Comprehension
by YamiNoTomoyo
Summary: Spoilers for the Big Bang. Immediately after landing the TARDIS, Rory and the Doctor sit down and talk, and have more in common than they thought. Oneshot. Amy/Rory, alt. ending Eleven/Amy/Rory


Comprehension

Summary: Spoilers for the Big Bang. Immediately after landing the TARDIS, Rory and the Doctor sit down and talk, and have more in common than they thought. Oneshot. Amy/Rory, alt. ending Eleven/Amy/Rory

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I make no money for this, etc.

* * *

The Doctor was flicking switches on the TARDIS absently, his eyes on Rory. Amy had just gone to change out of her wedding dress, and Rory had decided to sit on the steps in wait, looking at his hands and fidgeting.

With a small sigh, the Doctor stopped fiddling with the controls and sat by Rory. "Are you alright?"

Rory looked up and nodded. "Fine, yeah… Why?"

"Because she's gone and done it again. Dragging you along. This time, on the night _of_ your wedding," the Doctor muttered.

Rory shrugged. "I couldn't deny her. It makes her happy, traveling in the TARDIS." The _"w__ith you"_ part of the sentence went unspoken.

"But does it make you happy?"

"I'll admit, it's not exactly what I had in mind for life, but that's fine. It's not as if I don't like it," Rory said calmly. "I've seen some really neat things out there. It's fun. Dangerous, yeah, but fun. Worth it, I guess. I'd be content with a normal life, but this is fine too. I can take a leaf out of Amy's book. It can be the night of our wedding for as long as we want it to be. Besides, this'll make for the best honeymoon."

The edges of the Doctor's mouth curved up slightly at that.

"I can be very patient," Rory continued. "I can wait."

The Doctor leaned back against the staircase, putting his hands behind his head. "Do you remember being an Auton? It wasn't technically you. I couldn't guess if you would remember it or not."

"Yeah. Well, most of it," amended Rory.

"Then you know exactly how patient you are, Rory Pond," the Doctor said. His tone was light, almost joking, but Rory knew he was serious. "And you're stronger than I. Older than myself. I hold you in the highest regard. You've proven yourself a far better man than I could ever hope to be, and one of the most devoted men I've ever had the fortune to meet." He clapped a hand over Rory's shoulder. "Don't let yourself wait too long for Amy. Life's shorter than you might remember. Make it count, Rory."

Rory looked at the Doctor, oddly thoughtful. "You're a better man than you think you are."

"You don't know what I've done," the Doctor said darkly, his gaze lowering to the floor. "I've lived a long, long time, Rory. Maybe too long."

"_You_ don't know what _I've_ done," retorted Rory. "Amy said you were nearly a thousand years old. I've lived twice that long, sort of. Maybe the things I've done aren't as grand or terrible, but I've done things I regret too." And the Doctor knew he was telling the truth. "If I can be a good man, Doctor, so can you."

The Doctor was quiet.

"You're still the Raggedy Doctor to her. She doesn't know."

The Doctor nodded.

"She doesn't know all about me now, either. But that's fine. It's Amy. Don't even try to deny it, Doctor; we're both hers in the end. So let's just let her be happy, right? She doesn't need to know the whole truth. We can give Amy her fairy tale. She deserves that."

The Doctor caught Rory's eyes, looking for sincerity, and found it. He smiled slightly. "She does."

There were footsteps, and they both turned around to see Amy, wearing boots, a skirt, a shirt and a jacket – her usual style of dress. She grinned at them. "Well? Ready to go, my boys?"

Rory stood up, and the Doctor leapt to his feet and ran to the TARDIS door, throwing it wide open. Laughing, Amy took Rory's hand and dragged him with her out the door, and the Doctor locked the TARDIS behind them.

* * *

Alternate Ending:

"You're still the Raggedy Doctor to her. She doesn't know."

The Doctor nodded.

"She doesn't know all about me now, either. But that's fine. It's Amy. Don't even try to deny it, Doctor; we're both hers in the end. And you know what? She's ours, too. Both of us."

"I don't…"

"She is," Rory cut him off. "It's our wedding night for as long as we want, Doctor, and we can be patient. Very patient. Amy deserves to be happy; she deserves a fairy tale, and _we_ can give her one."

The Doctor stared at him. Rory was trying to imply something… But… "What?"

Rory smiled – a rare thing, the Doctor suddenly realized. Had he ever really seen Rory smile before?

Slowly, hesitantly, Rory leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against the Doctor's in a chaste, soft kiss. "Two thousand years is a long time to think, Doctor," Rory murmured, still close enough that the Doctor could feel his hot breath. "I want Amy happy, and so do you. Think about it."

The Doctor was speechless, and stared into Rory's eyes with a flurry of emotion, all thought fleeing from his grasp.

Rory smiled again. He stood up, just as Amy reentered the console room, wearing boots, a skirt, a shirt and a jacket – her usual style of dress. She grinned at them. "Well? Ready to go, my boys?"

Without hesitation Rory hopped up the steps and kissed Amy's cheek, taking her hand. "All set," he told her. The Doctor just watched Rory, still frozen, unsure how to react.

"Then onwards, to adventure!" Amy shouted with delight. She all but dragged Rory with her towards the TARDIS door. The Doctor shook his head out of a stupor, and rose to his feet to follow, a broad grin crossing his face. Whatever happened next, things were sure to be interesting.

He adjusted his bowtie, and, with a tiny smirk, strolled out the door.

* * *

Self-beta'd, please inform me if you notice any errors or typos.

Admittedly, the alternate ending sprung from fangirl-ism more than canon-based fic, but still… Hope you enjoyed. :) Because Rory is underappreciated and wonderful. Wish I had a Rory. Review please!


End file.
